Season 2 Soundtrack
"Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack)" is an album which was digitally released by Hollywood Records on January 29, 2016.Film Music Reporter: ‘Galavant’ Season 2 Soundtrack Album Released Due to harsh criticism of the incomplete Season 1 Soundtrack, this album includes the previously-released digital singles and virtually all of the additional songs plus a digital booklet. Four short reprises, however, were omitted (as well as ''Sid's Lullaby''), and a few tracks are arranged out of sequence. Track Listing Digital Booklets Those who purchase the complete album from amazonamazon: Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) or iTunesiTunes: Galavant: Season 2 (Original Soundtrack) recieve a pdf digital booklet featuring 9 pages of photos and credits. There's a complete list of musicians, but not all of the singers are credited (most notably the uncredited group of orphans in About Last Knight). Lyrics were not included in the booklet with the album, instead it includes an address to download an additional 30-page "Lyric Book" pdf from the Hollywood Records website.Hollywood Records: Galavant Season 2 Lyric Book (pdf) The cover page is identical, but the lyric book includes no additional photos. Notable Deviations In various instances, the songs deviate from the versions which appear in the episodes, with slightly different lyrics, sound mixes, and vocal takes. *A New Season - This version includes the studio vocals during the Brady Bunch roll-call moment; in the episode they used the live takes. *Off With His Shirt - The vocals remain the same, but the sound mix is different. An entirely different third sound mix was utilized in a clip circulated by Entertainment Tonight. *World's Best Kiss - The studio vocals are utilized; in the episode they primarily used the on-set takes. *Let's Agree to Disagree - The studio vocals are utilized; in the episode they were mixed with the on-location takes. Sid's part is completely omitted. *The Happiest Day of Your Life - The sound mix differs, many of Isabella's spoken lines are omitted, and Chester Wormwood's power-mad rant ends differently. *If I Were a Jolly Blacksmith - The studio vocals are utilized; in the episode they were mixed with the on-location takes. There are also several lyrical differences. *Serenade - Richard and Roberta's lines were recorded in-studio; in the episode they used their on-set takes. *Goodbye - The sound mix is different; some on-set takes were used in the episode. *Do the D'DEW - Includes an additional verse which was omitted from the episode. Omitted Songs *A New Season Wrap-Up from A New Season aka Suck It Cancellation Bear *World's Best Kiss Reprise from World's Best Kiss *Sid's Lullaby from Aw, Hell, the King *My Dragon Pal and Me Reprise from Giants vs. Dwarves *He Was There Reprise from About Last Knight Album Credits Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Glenn Slater Published by Buena Vista Music Company (BMI) and Touchstone Pictures Music & Songs, Inc. (ASCAP) Soundtrack Album Produced by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater Original Songs Produced by Michael Kosarin Songs Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Songs Orchestrated by Michael Starobin Except: “A New Season” and “Off with His Shirt (feat. Kylie Minogue)” Orchestrated by Doug Besterman “World’s Best Kiss” and “A Real Life Happily Ever After” Orchestrated by Jonathan Tunick “The Happiest Day of Your Life (feat. Robert Lindsay),” “As Good As It Gets,” “Dwarves vs. Giants” and “Galavant Recap” Orchestrated by Ned Ginsburg “Serenade,” “My Dragon Pal and Me,” “Goodbye (feat. Eddie Marsan),” “Finally,” “Do the D’Dew” and “Will My Day Ever Come (feat. Alfie Simmons)” Orchestrated by Danny Troob “Time Is of the Essence” Orchestrated by Kevin Kliesch “I Don’t Like You” Orchestrated by Adam Gubman “A Good Day to Die,” “Season 2 Finale (feat. Weird Al Yankovic),” “A Good Day to Die (Reprise)” Orchestrated by Larry Hockman Songs Conducted by Michael Kosarin Music Editor, Production/Songs: Christopher Brooks Vocal Coaching by Eric Vetro, Valerie Morehouse, Mark Etherington Songs Contracted by David Low Assistant Song Contractor: Connie Boylan Songs Recorded and Mixed at Eastwood Scoring Stage & The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage Executives in Charge of Music for ABC Studios: Dawn Solér, Peter DiCecco Business Affairs for ABC Studios: Jeff Lowy Mastered by Patricia Sullivan at Bernie Grundman Mastering, Hollywood, CA Musicians References Category:Soundtracks